


With You Always

by Coran_Coran_theGorgeousMan



Series: Dishonored/Voltron Crossovers [1]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But not how you expect it, He's always there just like in seasons 3 to 6, Katie and Pidge are twins here, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Please Don't Hate Me, Sam's last name is different here, Self-Indulgent, They all have their reasons, Why Did I Write This?, shiro comes back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coran_Coran_theGorgeousMan/pseuds/Coran_Coran_theGorgeousMan
Summary: A dark grin crossed the man’s face. Well, was he really a man? Perhaps not, he mused. But this guy, the Emperor’s lover, he was definitely a man. And what a man he was. The Royal Protector was well muscled, tall dark and handsome, just his type. The Outsider’s chuckle echoed through the void. He was going to have so much fun with his new plaything.Keith Kogane is the Lord Protector of Emperor Takashi Shirogane and their adopted son, the Crowned Prince Cosmo. That is, until tragedy strikes. Keith loses it all and meets many friends and foes along the way as he seeks out vengeance. Plus, is the whale god more helpful or harmful? Who can say?Based off of Dishonored. Writing this because I'm depressed as hell after season 8.Rating is subject to change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes at the end

**A dark grin crossed the man’s face. Well, was he really a man? Perhaps not, he mused. But this guy, the Emperor’s lover, he was definitely a man. And what a man he was. The Royal Protector was well muscled, tall dark and handsome, just his type. The Outsider’s chuckle echoed through the void. He was going to have so much fun with his new plaything.**

* * *

 

            “Steady hand!” The guard cried out. “That’s it, watch it!”

            “Cast off line!” Another guard cried from the deck above. Their little boat was slowly being lowered into the harbor, the two thin cables deceptively strong despite their appearance.

            “Casting off. We’re away!” The first guard confirmed. “Take us straight to Dunwall Tower, Lord Kogane has news for the Emperor and we’ve come a long way.” Another palace guard began to steer their ship towards the small opening at the foot of Dunwall Tower. The Royal protector leaned back in his seat, anxious to be off the boat and in his own home again.

            “Quite a long way to bring such bad news. “The driver said. “The sailors say there’s a curse on us. Black magic.” Lord Kogane scoffed. A curse? How juvenile. Of course, he had heard the same thing upon his arrival in his hometown, Karnaca, but had decided to ignore such foolishness.

            “Superstition.” The first guard waved him off. He crossed his arms and raised a hand to fiddle with a corner of his well-groomed ginger moustache. “For all we know, there could be a cure for the plague by now.”

            “Maybe.” The driver said. Doubtful, thought Lord Kogane. “We live in strange times. Sending the Emperor’s body guard away for a couple of months? Now that’s unusual.”

            “Well, this was important.” The first guard hummed. “We need help with the rat plague.”

Lord Kogane sighed. It really was true what they say, gossip travels in Dunwall faster than anywhere else in the empire. The guards fell silent as they sailed into the water lock, the large pipes winding along the unforgiving concrete walls standing to intimidate anybody who dared attempt to sneak in.

            “Ho there! We’re going up!” The first guard called to the men above.

            “Lock is sealed. Ready.” They answered. “Turning on the pipes. And, she’s rising!” There was a deep rumble from the pipes before water began to pour in on either side of them, filing the cavern and lifting them up like an elevator.    

            “Home at last.” The second guard sighed. Lord Kogane couldn’t agree more, it was nice to be home. He had missed his brother and niece.

            “Ho there!” One of the guards called up. Lord Kogane saw the head of one of the workers above pop over the railing to look down at them. “We’re going up.”

            The worker nodded and disappeared once more.

            “Lock is sealed. Ready.” He heard the worker say. “Turning on the pipes…and…she’s rising.”

            Water began to fall on either side of them, filling the water lock and raising their little boat quickly. In almost no time at all, the lock was filled and they had floated to the top.

            “Steady pressure!” He heard the same worker cry. “And…stop! Shut’er down!”

            Lord Kogane had to heave a sigh of relief. Finally, he was home again. He had missed this place, his home away from home. Despite being away from his homeland, he found Dunwall Tower more welcoming than anything he had known before.

            “The Emperor will be waiting for your news, Keith.” The main guard said to him. He gave a hint of a smile. The Emperor would definitely be waiting for him but no necessarily for his news. Perhaps later on that night, when they could finally relax with whisky and cigars, he could give the Emperor what he was really waiting for.

            The bridge to their boat lowered and Keith held himself back from booking it across it. He gracefully disembarked and began to make his way to the pavilion where he knew the Emperor would be waiting. He tuned out the sound of guards and workmen bustling about in as he made his way over the small stone bridge that led up to the main entrance of Dunwall Tower.

            “Keith!” A young boy called, almost starling him. A grin split his face as he set his sights on the Crowned Prince, Cosmo. “You’re back!” Keith knelt down and let the boy run into his arms, lifting him up. The boy began to babble, hitting him with a barrage of questions. “Will you tell me about your trip? Please? Were there any whales?”

            Keith set him down on his feet. No sooner was he standing on the paved stones when he started tugging on Keith’s hand.

            “Wait! Let’s play hide and seek first. I’ll cover my eyes and you hide.” Cosmo began to lead him towards the stairs, taking them to the courtyard under the bridge. “You have time! Father is busy talking to that nasty old spymaster.”

            “Okay, okay.” Keith grinned as he conceded. He would never admit it but he would never be able to say no to this boy. So, if Cosmo wanted to play hide and seek, then they would play hide and seek.

            Before they could go any farther, Keith was stopped by a large woman in a Red Coat.

            “Welcome home, Lord Protector!” She called, her voice just gruff enough to grate on his nerves. Cosmo paused, knowing it was his time to be silent. Whenever Keith was stopped by officials, especially those like Zethrid Campbell, he knew better than to interfere. The boy was bright, Keith had to give him that.

            “Stop moving, Cambell.” The man painting her portrait ordered. He then casted a sidelong glance back at Keith. “And you, Keith, welcome back from wherever you’ve been.”

            “They sent him all around the Isles to beg for aid.” Zethrid explained.

            “A waste of time. My elixir will banish the plague from this city.” The painter, who Keith knew to be Slav Sokolov, was a somewhat temperamental man. He was quite possibly the most brilliant man in the city, not there was much left of the city left with the plague ripping it to shreds. “Now, keep still a moment, High Overseer Campbell.”

            With the conversation over and both officials gone silent, Keith took his chance to leave. He knelt down next to Cosmo and looked him in the eye.

            “Cosmo, as much as I’d love to play right now, I do have to get this letter to your Father.” He ignored the pang he felt when he saw Cosmo’s face become downcast. “I promise, we can play later.”

            “Okay.” Cosmo, frowned but ceased any farther protest. The boy knew better than to argue when it came to things like this. Besides, they could play later, right?

            Keith rose back to his feet and made his way to the pavilion’s gate, nodding to the guard as he passed. Cosmo followed silently, likely to make sure Keith didn’t get swept up in anything else before they could play their game.

            “They’re sick people, not criminals.” Keith could already hear the Emperor’s imploring voice. They must be arguing again. He continued to listen as he made his way silently up the stairs.

            “We’ve gone beyond that question, your Majesty.” The Spymaster, Lotor, replied. “They’re-“

            “They’re my citizens, and we will save them from the plague if we can.” The Emperor cast his gaze across the waters. “All of them.”

            “Very well.” Lotor begrudgingly folded.

            “We will not speak of this again.” The Emperor ordered. Lotor shrank back at the coldness in his tone. Cosmo took that as his queue to rush forwards.

            “Father, Keith is back!” He exclaimed. Keith watched some of the tension release from the Emperor as soon as their eyes locked. Emperor Shirogane gave his personal guard a once over before the smallest of smiles toyed the corner of his lips.

            “Thank you, Cosmo.” Shiro’s gaze did not waver until he looked back at his Spymaster with a tinge of disgust. “Leave us, please.”

            “As you wish,” Lotor bowed. “Your majesty.” He turned on his heel and began to make his way past Keith when he stopped. “Keith, two days early. Full of surprises, as usual.” Something in that sentence left Keith unsettled but he simply nodded at the Spymaster as he walked away. Turning his attention back to what was important, he strode over to Shiro.

            “It’s a fair wind that brings you home to me. What news have you brought?” Shiro asked, his voice showing he was desperate for anything hopeful. Keith almost had to grimace when he pulled the letter out of his pocket and handed it over. Shiro quickly tore the ribbon off and unfurled the letter, reading quickly, his face falling the farther into its contents he got. With a sigh, he turned away and walked towards the ledge facing the water. “I hoped that one of the other cities had dealt with this before. Knew of some cure. This news is very bad. We’re at the breaking point.” Keith watched the letter fall from his King’s hand.

            “Cowards!” Shiro spat.” They’re going to blockade us. They’ll wait to see if the plague turns this city into a graveyard.” He heaved another heavy sigh, one that Keith knew meant that Shiro was fighting back tears.

            “Are you okay, father?” Cosmo asked. “You seem sad.”

            “Yes, don’t worry.” Shiro turned to place a hand on Cosmo’s head. “Father is fine.” A frown then split Shiro’s face once more. “Wait, where are the guards? Who sent them away?”

            “Father, look!” Cosmo pointed to the roof over the water lock. “What are they doing on the rooftop?”

            “What!?” The hair on the back of Keith’s neck stood on end as he watched shadowy figures approach, seeming to teleport closer and closer. He heard Shiro shift behind him. “Cosmo, come here!”

            Two figured appeared next to them on the pavilion, their weapons drawn. Keith drew his own weapons, a pistol and a sword and braced himself to fend them off. He shot at one, only for him to disappear into thin air. Bewildered, Keith turned just in time to catch the second attacker’s blade inches from his head. He pushed him back and slashed at him before he too vanished into thin air.

            Keith sheathed his weapons and let Cosmo run to him, the boy’s arms latching around his waist. His hand came to rest on comfortingly on Cosmo’s head and he looked back at Shiro.

            “Keith, thank you. If you hadn’t been here-“ Shiro was cut off when yet another man appeared, this time an invisible force slamming into Keith, pinning him against the nearest pillar. He began to struggle when he heard Shiro cry out. “No, no more! Not again!”

            “Daddy!” Cosmo cried as he was shoved away from his father. The Emperor shoved one of the men back, the only one without a mask on.

            “Get away from him!” He yelled. Keith continued to fight, unable to even cry out as he watched the man’s hand come back across Shiro’s face. The man then grabbed Shiro by the throat and pushed him back until he was pressed to the railing.    

            “Keith!” Shiro called for him desperately. Tears of frustration began to build in the corner of Keith’s eye as he still couldn’t move. Whatever sorcery this was, it was too powerful for him. He would have screamed if he could, his heart breaking the moment he watched the unmasked man’s blade sheath itself in Shiro’s abdomen.

            “Daddy!” Cosmo shrieked. He was then caught by one of the two men from earlier, one of their arms snaking around his waist, capturing him. Futilely, Cosmo sobbed. “Get away!”

            Their eyes locked one last time.

            “Keith!” Cosmo’s hand was reaching for him and then, as quickly as they came, they were gone. Keith was sent crashing towards the ground, falling to all fours as the man who had stabbed the Emperor slowly stepped back, watching as his tears began to flow freely before he too disappeared.

            Keith crawled over to where Shiro was laying, the pool of blood under him growing from where he’s been stabbed through and through. He turned his love onto his back, cradling his head in his lap.

            “Keith…it’s all…coming apart.” Shiro managed between wheezing breaths. They both knew these words would be the last they would ever share. “Find…Find Cosmo. Protect him. You’re the only one. You’ll know what to do. Won’t you? Keith?”

            And just like that, the Emperor Takashi Shirogane died in the arms of his lover and protector, Keith Kogane.

            Suddenly, a small crowd burst onto the pavilion. A few armed guards, the Spymaster, and the High Overseer. Their weapons were drawn and pointed at…him? Oh no. No, no this could not be happening. One of the guards knelt down and gave the Emperor a once over.

            “Ward us all, look at what he’s done.” He said. No, they couldn’t possibly think-

            “Yes,” Lotor exclaimed. “he’s killed the Emperor.” Lotor had the audacity to look around as though he had no idea what had happened. “What did you do with young lord Cosmo, traitor?” Oh, fuck no.

            “His own bodyguard.” The High Overseer commented. “Ironic.”

            “I’ll see you beheaded for this, Keith.” A sick smile crossed Lotor’s face. “Take him.”

            Still disoriented from the initial attack, Keith was unable to stop them when one of the guards knocked him out with a blow to the head.

            Everything went black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of the characters are gonna be a little OOC but that's just cause I need them to play certain roles. If you've ever played this game, you probably have an idea of what's coming. I'm doing the non-lethal, ghost route that I originally played when I first played Dishonored. Plus, I'm gonna be playing around with Keith's relationship with the Outsider. It won't be romantic but for those of you who are looking for that sexual tension, you've come to the right place. Anyways, enjoy the next chapter.


	2. Escape Coldridge Prison

**It had been six months of torture. The Outsider smirked as he watched the scene unfold. A sadistic part of him liked seeing his new toy dizzy with pain, covered in cuts, burns, and bruises. But the moment wasn’t right yet. He would still wait before playing with a new little toy and adding him to his game.**

* * *

 

            Keith blinked back into consciousness once again, his vision swimming with pain. He was strapped down in a cold metal chair, the one he always found himself in when they decided to torture him.

            “This is your final chance, Keith.” Zethrid, the High Overseer, was standing before him. “Sign the confession and let me give you the rights to put your spirit at ease.” She finished her sentence with a nod and Keith gave a cry of pain as a molten hot iron was pressed to the tender flesh of his inner thigh. Lotor strode out from behind a small desk they had in the torture chamber and waved to the man wielding the iron poker, signaling for him to stop.

            “That’s enough for now. Get out.” He ordered. “Let’s give the man some time to think.” Lotor turned his cold eyes towards Keith. “Keith, the Emperor is dead, his son Cosmo is hidden away, and no one will ever know the truth.” 

            “Yes, unlucky you.” Zethrid chimed in. “Tomorrow you’ll be executed, but it’s for a good cause. This country needs strong leadership now, someone to guide the weak, and that’s where we come in.”

            “There was nothing personal in this, even tough you almost sank our plans.” Lotor added. “But it turned out well. You were in the wrong place at the right time, and someone has to take the fall.” Lotor leaned in, snowy white hair falling from his shoulder in the process. What Keith wouldn’t give to grab onto it and rip it right off his head.

“Goodbye, Keith.” He rose again and began to stride off. “Guards! Take him back to his cell.”

Keith woke again in his cell later that evening to the sound of the door opening. An officer was leaving his small tray of food for him, as usual. He didn’t feel much like eating, not with his death scheduled for tomorrow.

“You should eat, Keith.” The guard got his attention. “This meal comes from a friend.”

As he stepped out and locked the door again, Keith rose to his feet and went to inspect the tray. Upon it, he found his usual loaf of stale bread. And beneath it…oh? There was a note and a key. Whoever gave these to him was certainly taking a large risk by helping him.

_Keith,_

_Who we are is irrelevant right now. Just know that we have faith in you._

_Here is the key to your cell. Once you're out, head for the prison's Interrogation Room. Take the explosive there and plant it on the outer door. When the bomb goes off, run. Make for the river and lose yourself in the sewers. You'll find some useful gear stashed there._

_One of the prison guards will leave a weapon just outside your cell._

_And good luck. We need you alive and well for what's to come._

_\- A friend_

Keith bit his lip. A way out? He hadn’t dared to hope for any sort of escape but now that he had a chance, would he really take the risk?

Yes. The answer is yes.

A quietly as he could, he inserted the key into the lock and slid his cell door open. True to their word, there was a sword lying on the table outside. The trick to all of this would be his ability to remain silent as possible. Thankfully, he had been a well-trained thief back in Karnaca so stealth was a strong suit of his. Speaking of thieving, he grabbed the few coins strewn on the table as well. Who knows, he might need it later.

He began to head to his left, pausing when he could hear the sound of guards just around the corner. Three if he had to guess. A quick peek…yup. Three. He could handle three, he thought as he reached around the corner and yanked one of the guards to him, pressing on of his hands to the man’s mouth, the other putting him in a choke hold while he dragged him out of sight. Once the man was unconscious, Keith dropped him in his cell. This man didn’t deserve his rage, he decided.

From that moment on, he swore to himself that he would try to limit his vengeance to those who had wronged him. Shiro would want it that way so Cosmo can still look up to him as a role model.

Keith stole back to his spot around the corner, timing the pacing of one of the guards and waiting for when the other had his back turned. He didn’t take either of them out, instead he simply slipped into the shadows and snuck around the two pillars in the room. He made it to another room at the far end of the short hallway, climbing his way up two large crates to the next level.

There, he found a plethora of supplies. Some bullets, grenades, canned whale meat, and elixir plus a few coins were more than satisfactory for Keith. He paused before opening the next door, taking care to check for any other guards. There was one, Keith took him out the same way he knocked out the first guard. After plucking the Yard Walkway Key from the guard’s belt, he moved on. He only encountered one other guard on his way to the interrogation room, who he knocked out as well. Keith would avoid killing for as long as he could. He was better than those who had turned against him.

“Attention. Tomorrow’s execution will be restricted to the personnel assigned to the event and approved dignitaries only.” The constantly announcing voice echoed above. Well, if Keith had any luck whatsoever, there wouldn’t be an execution. He gave an internal sigh of relief as he reached the interrogation room. It was odd being here without being tortured. Not something he ever expected to see in his lifetime. A surprise but at this point, a welcome one.

True to their letter, there was indeed a demolition charge left in an unlocked safe. Quickly, Keith stashed it in his coat, along with a few more coins he found. Now, all he has left to do is make it to the outer door, plant the charge, blow his way out, and then pitch himself into the river below.

Keith quickly realized it would not be that easy. There were three more guards in the prison yard. He had to think fast before one of them glanced over and saw him. As quietly as he could, he slipped as far into the shadows as he could and moved as slowly as possible, using barriers, bushes, barrels, and pillars to shield himself from view. It took him 20 minutes but finally, he made it to the stairs at the opposite side of the yard. Being careful to remain unnoticed, he crept up to where one of the main control rooms was. Just this room, then one more and he’d be close to home free.

He slipped to the right, following the wall to where a series of pipes helped him gain a higher vantage point. Following the pipes proved to be a very efficient manner of remaining undetected. He followed them past the heavily armed door that separated the control room from the main entryway.

As silent as a shadow, he slipped behind the two guards there and took them out, moving their bodies as far away from the door as he could. Keith didn’t want them to get killed because they just so happened to be in the way.

He planted the charge and took shelter in a large cargo bin to his left. As soon as the bomb went off, an explosion shook the building, setting off all alarms. Keith wouldn’t have much time before guards would flood the area.

Taking a chance, he decided to make a break for it. He tore through the dust and pitched himself down into the water about 25 feet below. It was murky and muddy, but it provided good over. Nobody would be able to see him as he swam for the mouth of the sewer entrance.

Before the guards even had a chance to regroup, Keith Kogane had slipped through their fingers and disappeared into the city’s underbelly in the bat of an eye.

* * *

 

_Keith, if you're reading this it means our plan worked and you've broken free from Coldridge. One of our contacts has hidden weapons for you somewhere deeper in the sewers. Grab the gear and find Sal where these tunnels dump into the river. He will bring you to us._

_A Friend Who Will Meet You Soon_

Keith folded the letter and hid it in his breast pocket. He quickly found his way through the sewer tunnels, thankfully there was nobody there but the rats. He did find the weapons stashed in a box halfway there.

_Greetings, Keith. Or should I say Lord Protector, as you were known before that title was wrongfully taken from you._

_We are servants of the Empire and of the true Empress, a group of loyalists who want very much to meet you. Take these weapons, crafted for you from the finest materials in the Isles, and meet with our man, Sal, near where these tunnels spill into Wrenhaven River._

_All haste and luck. We share a common purpose._

In the box, he found a collapsible sword, crossbow with bolts, a few grenades, more coins, sleep darts, and some more elixir. They would serve him well. Thankfully he didn’t need any of them for the rest of his journey, but it was a comfort to be armed to the teeth again. He had sorely missed his weapons during his time in prison.

He squinted as he made his way out onto the muddy beach, the sunlight an unfamiliar friend just like the heavy man waiting for him on the bank of the river.

“Keith! Over here, quickly.” The man called. “I’m Vrepit Sal but most people call me Sal. I work for some good people who want very much to meet you. They said you’d come out here, but I can still hardly believe it.” He paused a moment to really take him in. Keith figured he must not look like much, covered in muck and unkempt from his time in prison. Still, Sal seemed to be impressed with what he saw.

“I’ll take you to meet them, just down the river from here.” He offered. Keith paused for a moment. Were they really trustworthy? Keith sighed heavily. They had just gone to the trouble of breaking him out of jail, so it was only fitting that he at least go and meet these people.

“Alright old man.” Keith answered. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it seems rushed but I swear it gets more interesting later. I just need to get through the introductory stuff first. Feel free to let me know what you think in the comments. Kudos is appreciated too.


	3. The Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Done deal.” The Outsider grinned, setting Keith’s nerves on edge. He then got up close and personal again, their eyes locking once more. “You certainly are interesting, Keith. I’m sure you won’t disappoint.”

The time was coming. Soon, the Outsider would raise his hand and meddle a bit in this game. His other toys were in for a real shock.

* * *

 

            True to his word, Sal brought Keith to the people who had been helping him out. They were stationed at an old pub, a place where they used to hold the dog fights. It was known as the Hounds Pits Pub and now it was controlled by the Loyalists, led by Commander Zarkon and Lord Holt.  They had greeted Keith with open arms, going on and on about how happy they were to see him and how they didn’t believe that he had been the one to kill the Emperor.

            After their warm welcome, a woman named Nyma led him upstairs to his new room. It was the top room, sparsely decorated with a single twin bed made for him. He barely nodded his thanks to her, letting her take her leave before he stripped and slid between the sheets. Compared to his cell in Coldridge Prison, this was heaven. He was lights out in a matter of seconds, he was asleep.

            From the void, the Outsider grinned. Now.

* * *

 

            Keith woke up in his new room. It felt like he had barely been asleep before he was awake again. But… something felt off. The purple hue of the sky shining through his window seemed just a tinge too bright for evening. He slowly rose to his feet and found that the clothes he had discarded were gone. How embarrassing.

            However, he had endured much worse in Coldridge and decided to just suck it up. At least he still had his boxers on, as tight as they may be. Heaving a heavy sigh, he moved to his right and opened the door.

            The sight he was met with was…astonishing to say the least. He was floating in the middle of nowhere, the curved palace steps in front of him. Without a second through, he booked it up them. This was a dream, maybe he’d get to see Shiro one more time, even if only in his dreams. Or, maybe he’d see his son Cosmo. Please. Just one last time.

            At the top of the stairs he was met with…nothing. Nothing but an open platform of cobblestone, much like you could find paving the streets of Dunwall. Keith looked around in confusion before a flash of indigo light startled him.

            When the smoke cleared, Keith’s eyes widened. Was this…?

            “Keith Kogane.” The handsome man said. He was floating in midair, his legs crossed lazily as though he was lounging in a chair. He had caramel coloured skin and eyes black as the night sky at sea. Keith felt his heart skip a beat, though he wasn’t sure if it was from fear or arousal. Maybe both? Either way, he resisted the urge to kneel before this supernatural being. Why was he appearing now all of a sudden? Where was he these past few months?

            “I’m sure you’re wondering why I’ve brought you here, into the void.” The man said. His voice was smooth, like fine chocolate. “It’s because you interest me.”

            “And what interest could I possibly be of to you?” Keith spat. No matter how attractive this being was, he would not let himself fall into any traps. “Who are you?”

            “I, my dear, am the Outsider.” The Outsider smirked. “You know, the whale god that everyone loves?”

            “Umm I’m pretty sure there’s a cult entirely dedicated to hating you.” Keith pointed out. He didn’t care that this was a god, he could rot in hell for all he cared. This god had abandoned him when he had needed him most.

            “Yes, I’m aware.” The Whale god examined his nails carefully. “I find them rather amusing to watch if I’m being quite honest.”

            “Why did you bring me here?” Keith snapped. He didn’t have time for this nonsense, he just wanted to sleep.

            “Because,” The whale god smirked at him. “I have to say I find you to be one of the most interesting humans I’ve seen in a while. So, I’m going to give you a little bit of help in your quest for vengeance. Just to spice things up.”

            Suddenly, the Outsider was up close, a cold hand cupping Keith’s chin to keep their eyes locked.

            “Plus, I find you adorable.” He added, making Keith’s cheeks burn. The Outsider pulled away.

            “Wear my mark, Keith.” Keith felt a burning on his left hand as the Outsider waived his hand, making him wince. He watched as the Outsider’s mark etched itself onto his skin, almost like a tattoo. “Wear it and show me what you can do. Use the powers I give you as you wish.”

            The Outsider disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Keith flustered and confused. What powers? Keith looked around himself, eyes narrowing as he tired to piece together what had just happened. But, he couldn’t ignore the pull he felt in his chest. For some reason, he needed to keep moving.

            He stepped up to the edge of the platform he was on. The pull in his chest was leading him forward but there was no path to the next platform. He clenched his marked fist in frustration. He was getting tired of all these riddles.

            His eyes widened as a faint blue light appeared on the next pile of rubble. He tightened his fist and the light intensified. What was this now?

            He released his grip and without warning, he found himself pulled at an incredible speed to where the blue light had been shining. He looked around himself, baffled. Did he just…teleport? What the fuck. He looked ahead to the next part of his path and felt his heart drop. In front of him was the pavilion from Dunwall Tower. He clenched his fist and the blue light appeared again. This time, he was ready for it when he teleported.

            What he wasn’t ready for was the body in front of him. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes as he took in Shiro’s form, already bled out and gone. He knelt next to him, caressing his face. The love of his life was dead and gone. To his right, was a slip of paper, the edges soaked with blood. The only words on it… _You couldn't save him._

            Keith finally let his tears fall as a broken sob was ripped from his chest. Shiro was really gone for good. He’d never feel that strong embrace again, never feel Shiro’s lips on his in the middle of the night when they were both restless. He’d never feel the same passion that consumed them at the oddest of times, between meetings, on the balcony as the sun set in the distance. Despite being the bodyguard, Keith had found himself under the Emperor in more than one way in one.

            He wiped his eyes, rising to his feet. He couldn’t focus on those things right now, he was now a man on a mission. He needed to get to Lotor and enact his revenge in Shiro’s honor. He clenched his fist and blinked to the next part of his path.   

            This time he was faced with a scene frozen in time, their adopted son Cosmo was being dragged trough a posh parlor, fighting against his captors. At least Cosmo was alive, the Outsider was showing him that much. Unable to look any longer, he blinked away to the next point.

            He barely payed attention to the frozen scene of the city watch hunting down fleeing civilians with incendiary bolts. While he knew Shiro’s heart would have ached for his people, Keith couldn’t bring himself to care. He would worry about the people after he took Lotor out.

            Keith hit the final platform and started walking towards a stairwell before him, only to be stopped by an invisible force.

            “I never thought I’d have the pleasure of seeing you cry.” The Outsider appeared again. “I have to say; your tears are pretty. And I’m definitely digging the whole ‘heartbroken badboy’ thing you have going on. Very hot.” This time Keith growled and clenched his fist, blinking right behind the Outsider, swinging his fist towards the man’s face. Before they could connect, the Outsider disappeared again, letting Keith fall to the ground. He glared up at the whale god who chuckled.

            “You’re definitely my new favourite.” He purred. Keith’s cheeks flooded with heat again at the backhanded compliment. “Here, I’ve made you a little present.”

            Keith suppressed a cry of horror as a bloodless human heart appeared in his hand. It had been stitched closed and when he held it up, something inside made it pulse. It was disgusting.

            “What am I supposed to do with this?” Keith asked.

            “Try placing it in the hand I’ve marked. It will guide you to my runes which you can trade with me for more power.” The whale god explained. “You can also use it to learn more about your surroundings and the people you interact with.”

            Keith passed it over to his left hand, the mark on the back of his hand glowing. He gave it a slight squeeze only to almost drop it when a familiar voice filled his ears.

            _"This place is the end of all things. And the beginning."_ Keith’s breath caught in his throat when he heard Shiro’s voice fill his ears. He wasn’t sure if he was thankful or angered by this gift. All he was sure of was the pain that filled him from losing his love.

            It was both a blessing and a burden.

            “Now, Keith.” The Outsider said, drawing his attention once more. “Use the heart to find a rune I’ve left here for you.”

            Once he disappeared again, Keith glanced down at the heart. Was this…Shiro’s heart? Suppressing a shudder, Keith then held it aloft, following it like a compass through broken building and fractured streets. When he found the rune, it was placed on an altar of sorts. There was thick indigo fabric draped behind it and it seemed to have an ethereal glow of sorts. Keith felt the heart’s beating speed up as he neared the shrine. He noticed a piece of…was that bone? Bone with the Outsider’s mark carved on it. Was this the rune that the whale god had mentioned?

            The moment his fingers touched the rune, the Outsider appeared behind him, his breath ghosting the back of Keith’s neck.

            “You’re good at this. I hope you continue to impress me.” He whispered. He then moved to float in front of Keith. “Well, now you can trade with me. Give me the rune and I’ll give you a ne power or enhance the one you already have. Your choice.”

            “A new power such as?” Keith asked.

            “Well, I could give you the ability to see through walls.” The Outsider shrugged. “You’d be able to see your enemy’s movements, so you can get the drop on them. Or I can make it so you can jump higher than the average person.”

            “I’ll take the wall seeing thing.” Keith said without hesitation. That would be incredibly useful in the future. As soon as the words left his lips, the rune dissolved between his fingers and the mark on his hand tingled.

            “Done deal.” The Outsider grinned, setting Keith’s nerves on edge. He then got up close and personal again, their eyes locking once more. “You certainly are interesting, Keith. I’m sure you won’t disappoint.”

            Keith felt his eyes roll back as he fell unconscious once more, slipping into sleep once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget...
> 
> subscribe to Pewdiepie

**Author's Note:**

> Good one, Voltron Producers. Now where's the real Season 8?  
> Seriously though, I was so let down by the whole season from the start. I needed to write this. Feel free to let me know what you think in the comments. Sorry I had to kill Shiro off so soon but he somewhat comes back. If you've played Dishonored then you know exactly what I mean. If not, then you'll find out soon enough. This story is probably gonna be pretty long, hopefully you'll all enjoy it.


End file.
